My Old Life Coming Back
by ThePennedParadox
Summary: "It's been five years, five years since I left Gallagher. I have found my answers and I stopped the Circle, but I never came back. I was afraid. I was afraid of what my friends, my mom, Joe, Aunt Abby, and Zach might say. I was also afraid of what Zach might think since I was pregnant." What happens when the gang is on her doorsteps? How will they react to her new life? Disclaimed.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

**Cammie's P.O.V:**

It's been five years, five years since I left Gallagher. I have found my answers and I stopped the Circle, but I never came back. I was afraid. I was afraid of what my friends, my mom, Joe, Aunt Abby, and Zach might say. I was also afraid of what Zach might think since I was pregnant. I now have a five-year-old girl name Morgan. I was accepted to be a teacher at a middle school, and to be honest, my life hasn't been the same. I mean, don't get me wrong, I love the life I'm living, it just hasn't been the same. I always wonder what my friends would be doing now, what Zach would be doing, and how he would react to Morgan. She reminds me of him a lot. She has my light brown hair, but his emerald green eyes. She's a chameleon, but she can be totally cocky at times, and she does that annoying but adorable smirk of his. She also has that 'Goode Charm' as Zach would always say. I get the cereal out for Morgan and I get the bowl out. I'm not aloud to do it because she says she's a big girl now.

"Mommy let me do it!" She goes on her tippy toes and pours the cereal in the little bowl. I help her pour in the milk since it's a brand new jug. I grab my keys and my teacher I.D. card. Once Morgan is finished with her cereal I strap her in her booster seat and but her backpack and lunchbox in the car. We drive to her elementary school and I stop at the parent drop of area.

"Bye honey I love you! Have a great day!" I waved at her.

"Bye mommy! Love you too!" She closed the car door and walked up to her class. Even at this young of an age, boys still stare at her like she's a trillion dollars. I drive to the middle school I work at.

"Look, there's Ms. Morgan, she's so hawt!" An eighth grader whispered. I smirked.

"Yea I know! Can you image if she was our age? I would so have dibs on her!" The eighth graders friend whispered back. I walked up to the office and signed in. I then walked up the stairs to my room. I teach reading for the gifted kids who are 7th and 8th graders. Soon 1st period started and boys and girls started filling my room. I don't mean to brag or anything, but I have to say I'm a pretty good teacher. Even in the halls I hear that the students say that I'm there favorite teacher.

"Hey guys! How was your weekend?" I asked. Suddenly I got a bagillion answers coming towards me. They all knew I wasn't strict about that and that they could tell me anything and I wouldn't tell anybody what they said.

"Woah guys! One at a time here." I told them whiling laughing. After everybody shared I started to actually do some of our reading activites. Once class was over more and more came until it was time to pickup Morgan. Sometimes I would have to go back to the school with Morgan with me for meeting or planning for the next day, but today I didn't have to do that. I saw Morgan running up to the car door and open it.

"Mommy! Mommy! Guess what!" She exclaimed. I smiled.

"What sweetheart?" I asked her while pulling away.

"Mrs. Johnson gave 5 golden stickers for my chart because someone dropped their snack, and I gave her mine, and because I helped her clean it up!" She smiled from ear to ear.

"Wow honey that's great!" I told her. Soon we came home and did the normal things we did together. Soon it was Friday night and we were having a good time, until something unexpected happened.

**Chapter: 2**

**Cammie's P.O.V:**

Morgan and I were watching Aladdin when the doorbell rang. I walked up to the door with Morgan trailing behind me. I opened the door and saw some people I never that I'd see again… the gang.

"Bex? Liz? Macey? Jonas? Grant?... Zach?" I questioned. I know I jut gave myself away but it really was a shock to me.

"CAMERON ANN MORGAN! DO YOU REALIZE THAT WE WERE WORRIED SICK! WE'VE BEEN BLOODY LOOKING FOR YOU FOR FIVE YEARS NOW!" Bex's British accent getting thicker and thicker with each word she yells. Before I could reply Morgan said something.

"Mommy? Who are deese people?" Morgan asked with her big green eyes. She was wearing light pink pajama shorts and a white pajama spaghetti strap tank top with a small light pink bow at the neckline. Her long straight light brown her sprawling over her shoulders. The light pink complimented her naturally perfect tan skin.

"Morgan, these are some friends of mine, I'll explain later. How about you go watch the rest of Aladdin okay?" I asked her.

"Okay mommy!" A bright smile plastered on her face from the mention of her favorite movie and princess. She ran into the living room her long light brown hair flying in the air. I turned back to my friends and uh past boyfriend. I didn't know what to say and they didn't know either. I tried to avoid contact with Zach but I glanced at him. He's emerald green eyes full of love, shock, and anger. I opened the door a bit more and motioned the gang to come inside. I guided them to the dinning room. I went to the kitchen and grabbed some sodas and waters. I grabbed some fruit and set them on the table and then sat down. It was silent for a while until Liz decided to say something.

"Why didn't you come back, why did you leave us?" She asked.

"I don't know. I've seen things there that changed me." I started. "Things happened and I found out stuff that I was to afraid to tell or remember, so I set onto a new life. But guys I just want you to know that I didn't go one day without thinking about you guys, I swear." I sobbed heavily. I was soon engulfed in a hug by my three best friends. After that I told the gang and Zach everything and then they filled me up with what I missed. I didn't even notice Morgan leaning against the wall with that cocky smirk on.

"Mommy? Did the past come back and bite your butt?" She asked in a cocky tone. I heard small quiet laughs from the gang.

"Morgan! Why aren't you watching the movie and where did you learn that from?" I asked her in a tone that was so sweet it was scary, she just replied smoothly though.

"I heard you tell Sammi's mom that. It was something about an affair or something then-" I cut her off.

"Morgan!" I told her sternly. "Come on, I'll go tuck you in your bed. This conversation isn't over though young lady." I told her while walking up the stairs.

"Big mouth." I mumbled.

"Actually mommy, I have an average size mouth." She smirked.

"_Morgan!" _

"Okay, okay, I get it." She said while reaching up the stairs. I could see the gang from the corner of my eye from the railings. I opened her bedroom door. She hopped into bed and I kissed her cheek.

"Goodnight Morgan." I pulled her blankets up to her and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight mommy." She replied as she snuggled into her bed clutching onto her build-a-bear workshop bunny. I turned off her lights.

"Sweet dreams." I closed the door and walked back downstairs.

"Would you guys like to spend the night? I have plenty of extra rooms." I told them. They looked at each other than looked at me.

"Sure." They replied. I showed them their bedrooms and they got some of their clothes out of their cars.

"Goodnight Cammie." They all said.

"Goodnight guys." I turned on my heel and saw Zach standing there.

"Cam, can we talk?" He asked. I knew it was about Morgan. I nodded and headed towards the kitchen.

"Cam, why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?" He asked with kind eyes.

"I-I didn't even find out until after I left, and I was afraid of what you would say once you found out." I told him quietly while staring towards the ground. Je lifted my head up.

"Gallagher Girl, I wouldn't of been mad. Actually I would have been really happy because…" He trailed off.

"Because of what?" I questioned him.

"Because I was going to ask you to marry me." He told me quietly. Tears stung my eyes.

"Oh Zach." I told him while wrapping my arms around his neck. He leaned in and kissed me.

"I've been waiting for a long time to do that." He whispered.

"Finally!" The gang whispered/yelled. I looked up and saw the gang leaning against the railing smiling. I smiled at them. Zach reached his hand into his pocket and get a black velvet box out. He got downed on one knee.

"Cameron Ann Morgan, I love you so much. I love how your stubborn, kind, pretty, and your determination. I've been waiting forever to say this, will you marry me?" He asked. I cried.

"Of course I will Zach!" He smiled and slipped the ring on. I kissed him and heard some quiet applause (So Morgan wouldn't wake up), and some congrats. Then it dawned on me.

"Zach? How are we going to explain this to Morgan?" I asked.

**A/N: Worst thing you ever read right? I know it's horrible. I love you guys though so I at least need three reviews to update. THANKS!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 3:

**Cammie's P.O.V:**

I woke up to see Zach laying on the bed next to me. He looked so cute and peaceful when he was sleeping. I smiled. I turned my head to see it was 8:30 in the morning. I got up and walked to the kitchen. I opened the fridge and got some bacon out. I got a pan and set it on the stove. I turned to stove on and started making the bacon. I started making pancake batter and getting eggs ready. Soon everything was done and set on the table. I heard small light footsteps and turned around to see Morgan with her hair all messy and her eyes still look groggily. I grabbed a hairbrush and brushed her hair out a bit. Soon I heard fast footsteps and saw Grant barge into the kitchen.

"Thank you Cammie!" He yelled with joy as he grabbed five pancakes, three eggs, and six pieces of bacon. I rolled my eyes. Soon Zach and the rest of the gang came in for breakfast. The gang was going into the town this afternoon, so Zach and I can tell Morgan about our past history and now. I grab a piece of bacon and grab my bag filled with papers I need to grade. I grab the reading tests that the 7th graders took on Friday.

"Sorry guys, I really need to grade these. I don't mean to be rude." I smiled sheepishly.

"What are those?" Macey asked.

"Oh I forgot to tell you, I'm a teacher. I teach 7th and 8th grade reading." I told them. They nodded, they didn't want to say anything in front of Morgan.

"Is everything okay? I feel a little lost." Morgan told them. Why does she have to be smart right now?

"No, you're in the loop." I smiled. She just shrugged. I started grading the papers and I laughed at a couple of them. All of them got A's.

"Wow that was easy." I mumbled. I put the papers away and started eating with the gang, Morgan, and Zach. The phone rang and I went to pick it up.

"Morgan its Sammi." I gave her the phone.

"Hello?"

"No way!"

"Ugh, that's so Friday." Morgan walked up the steps to her room. I rolled my eyes. Who knew a five year old could be so teenage like? Ugh, now I can't wait until she's a teenager. (Note sarcasm)

"I like her, she's different." Macey laughed at the last the last part of the comment she made.

"She's perfect. I wish I knew her when she was younger" Zach whispered. I gave him an apologetic smile. Soon the gang went into the town while Zach, Morgan, and I stayed home. Once we all got dressed, it was time to tell her.

"Morgan honey, can you come down here for a second." I called from the bottom of the stairs. She ran down the stairs and hopped down on the last step.

"Yes mommy?" She asked with an innocent look in her eyes. I saw Zach smirk from the corner of my eye.

"Honey, Zach and I have to talk to you." I guided her to the living room. She plopped down on the couch. I looked over at Zach. We started explaining about spies and she was literally exploding from excitement. I looked at Zach again and I took a deep breath.

"There's one more thing Morgan. Zach's your daddy." I told her quietly. She stopped bouncing on the couch. Tears filled the brim of her eyes.

"I-I have a daddy, and-and it's you?" She stuttered at Zach. Zach nodded. She jumped into Zach's arms and started crying. Zach stroked her back and hair. Her little arms wrapped around her neck. Her body was shaking from crying in Zach's arms. A tear dropped on my leg, and I realized it was mine. I smiled. I was glad Morgan didn't yell at me, but I guess if she were older she would have. I didn't even notice the gang looking at us. They all smiled and gave us Zach and I a thumbs up. I smiled.

"Oh and Morgan?" I started. She lifted her head from the crook of Zach's neck.

"Yes mommy?" She sniffled.

"Bex, Macey, Liz, Jonas, and Grant are your aunt and uncles." Her face lit up and she sprinted to them. Grant scooped her up into his arms and she giggled. Everything was perfect, but perfect doesn't last long. It hit me, how was I supposed to tell my mom?

"Gallagher Girl? You okay?" Zach pulled me into a hug.

"Zach how am I supposed to tell my mom?" I asked.

"Well, we could go to Gallagher tomorrow, we could even stay the night because you have teacher duty day on Monday." Zach suggested.

**Chapter 4:**

**Cammie's P.O.V:**

We took Liz's van to Gallagher Academy. It is the fastest and the best gas mileage car ever. Florida to Virginia is a long way, but it only took 1 hour and 12 minutes flat to get to Roseville, Virginia. I took a deep breath as I stepped out of the van. I told Morgan about today yesterday, so she knows she's going to meet her grandmother today. I'm surprised though I mean Morgan is taking this really well. Morgan jumped out of the car with an astonished look on her face.

"Wow! It's like one of those princess castles!" Morgan exclaimed. Jonas laughed. Morgan held onto Zach's hand. I could of sworn I saw Zach smile (yes smile!) and relax a bit. I did a big sigh and I opened the doors to Gallagher Academy. Morgan saw me be a bit uncomfortable. She smiled at me and brought her free hand up and held mine. I smiled back at her as we walked to my mother's office. The door was unlocked so I pushed open to see my mother signing papers. She still looks really young. She looked up then down at her papers, then up at me again. She stood up slowly. I unhooked my head from Morgan's.

"Cameron?" She asked. Tears were building up at the brim of her eyes, and so were mine.

"Hi mom." I whispered with a tear rolling down my cheek. She ran up to me and held me close. I hugged her back.

"You're alive, my baby is alive." She sobbed.

"I missed you mom." Tears silently cascading down my cheeks. She went on to scolding me and then loving me. She then greeted everybody else. She stopped at Morgan.

"Cam who's this cutie?" She asked. She gave me a weird look.

"Mom, that's my daughter." I told her quietly. I bit my lip when she gave me the _Cameron-what-are-you-talking-about _look. My mother just turned back to Morgan.

"Hi my name is Morgan!" She stated the obvious with that trillion -dollar smile of hers. My mother laughed.

"So you're my grandmother? Wow, I expected you to look really old, but your not." Morgan explained.

"Aww, thank you Morgan." Mom laughed. Morgan smirked! "Are you guys going to spend the night?" My mother asked.

"If that's okay with you." Liz asked her.

"Of course! I haven't even seen my daughter for 5 years, not to mention she has a daughter, also by the looks of her finger, she's engaged!" My mother exclaimed. We all nodded. "Well, it's dinner time." My mother walked out of the room and we followed. She opened the doors to the dining area and Joe Solomon jumped out of his seat when he saw me.

"Cameron?" He asked/yelled. All the student's heads turned to look at me. They obviously knew I was the Chameleon because everybody started whispering about me.

"Hey Mr. Solomon." I replied. I couldn't believe it. Joe had tears in his eyes. JOE SOLOMON WAS CRYING! SOMEBODY GET A CAMERA! He hugged me close, I guess he thought I would run away again.

"I missed you so much Cammie! Don't ever do that again!" He scolded. I laughed.

"I'm not going anywhere Joe." I whispered to him. Suddenly I realized I was crying too. He let go and looked at me hard.

"You're so beautiful Cammie." He told me. Soon the rest of the staff greeted me and we sat down for dinner. Soon people were scolding at me and Morgan tapped Zach's shoulder. Zach tilted his head towards Morgan's level. Morgan whispered/yelled:

"Are you sure the past didn't come and bite her butt? Because to me it does." I gave her _the look, _and if _the look_ could kill right now, she would already be in her grave and not resting in peace. She quickly shut her mouth. Everybody around me are laughing their heads off, including Joe, my mom, and Zach. Bex looked red. I guess they all agreed with Morgan. Zach kissed her forehead. Joe along with the rest of the staff looked confused.

"Morgan's my daughter." I whispered. Professor Buckingham was chocking on her food. How hard is it to digest that I have a kid? Sure I had her when I was eighteen, but seriously she has the same color hair as me! Morgan looked confused.

"Daddy? Why do dese people look shocked and pwale?" She asked Zach. So now she's dumb. Joe was now chocking on his food while the other staff members were coughing. The word awkward and embarrassing would be an understatement. Soon everybody recovered and pretended nothing every happened. Joe noticed the ring on my finger and looked back at his plate. Soon dinner was over and the gang, Zach, and I went to the part of Gallagher we would be staying in.

"Mommy, grown ups are weird." Morgan stated.

"Why would you say that Mor?" I asked.

"Well Fwurst, they chock on food for unknown rwesons. Two, they cough a lot. Fwee they look at peoples finners and eyes get weally wide when they see a pretty ring, by they way are the jwelous of dat?" She asked but then continued. Four, they get cwonfused when day here that you have a girl!" She explained. Everyone laughed.

"Yes Morgan, grown ups are weird aren't they." I told her. She gave me that _exactly _look. We said goodnight to everyone and Zach opened our dorm. There was a huge bed two night stands, a walk-in closet, and a bathroom. Oh, and a small kitchen.

"Woah!" Morgan skipped through the room. Zach shook his head. After Morgan's la la land time, both of us went into the bathroom to change. We came out wearing pajama tank tops and shorts. We both crawled into bed. Zach was on his side so I wrapped my arm around his waist while Morgan buried her head in Zach's neck, while snuggling her body close to him. I could tell Zach loved this and was really comfortable. I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

**A/N: Okay I know, I know it's really bad! I'm so sorry! Anyways I love you guys! I got soooo many reviews! Thanks! I need three to update. Thank you again, it means a lot.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 5:

**Macey's P.O.V:**

This week has been hectic. First, Liz figures out where Cammie is now. Two, we build this huge plan to find her without the C.I.A knowing. Three, once the plan was launched, we found Cammie at her house with a five -year old kid. (Who I really like.)Four, Cammie got engaged. (Which means I'm planning.) Five, Cammie's a teacher. Six, Cammie and Zach have to explain to Morgan who they are and tell Morgan that Zach's her dad. Seven, when you go to Gallagher and explain what happened, people tend to chock or cough on your food. There's so much more too but my brain hurts. I wake up and get ready. Soon I meet the rest of the gang in the hall. Everybody's here except for Morgan, Zach, and Cammie. Soon Bex decided to pick their lock, which she successfully did. Bex opened the door and we all walked inside. A smile goes on my face, along with the others. Morgan is cuddling with Zach and Zach's cuddling back. Cammie has her arm around Zach's waist and rested her head gently on Zach's back. Grant and Jonas took this opportunity to take a picture. All of them groaned when the flash went on. Zach opened his eyes and saw us. Realization crossed his face and he starts to wake up Cammie and Morgan.

"Nooo, five more minutes." Cammie and Morgan both mumble in unison.

"Come on Cam, were going to be late for breakfast." Zach shook Cammie. Cammie slowly got out of bed.

"I'm up, I'm up." She walked to Morgan's side of the bed.

"Morgan get your lazy butt up!" Cammie yelled/told.

"Noo!" Morgan grumbled.

"Ah, like mother like daughter." Grant laughed. Cammie looked over at Bex, and Bex nodded.

"Morgan, Aunt Bex is going to get the bucket out." Cammie warned Morgan.

"I don't care." Morgan mumbled into her pillow. Oh this is going to be good. Bex came back with a smile on her face. She dumped the ice- cold water on Morgan. Morgan literally leapt out of bed and fell flat on the ground.

"I'M UP, I'M UP!" She yelled. They boys, girls, and I were laughing our heads off. Bex handed her, her clothes and Morgan snatched them out of Bex's hand.

"Thank you, you're so kind." Morgan told Bex with sarcasm. She walked into the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

"She's a piece of work." Liz laughed. Morgan got out and Cammie went in. Soon we headed to breakfast.

**Cammie's P.O.V:**

Morgan was grumbling the whole way to breakfast. Zach, the gang. And I were trying to hold in our laughter. Her hair was all wet, so I tied it into a ponytail. She was wearing dark knee high jean shorts, with a navy blue top. It had a pocket on the right side. She wore navy blue sperry's for her shoes.(What I buy them for her.) I opened the doors to the grand hall. We walked over to breakfast area and grabbed our food. We sat down at the teacher area and made small talk. Morgan was quiet the whole time. Mr. Solomon came and told Zach and I to wait after breakfast. Oh great, soon everyone finished breakfast. Grant said he will look after Morgan until Solomon is done with our chat.

"Cammie, Zach, glad you stayed and talked with me." Joe started.

"Uh Joe is something wrong?" Zach asked.

"Is something wrong? Is something wrong? Oh I don't know Zach. Cammie just appears back and has a five year old! You got her pregnant when she was eighteen and now she's engaged with you. AFTER FIVE YEARS! FIVE YEARS ZACH!" Solomon started. In my opinion he was acting a little like a girl. (What, that's usually how girls start it.)

"Mr. Solomon calm down. Plus Zach and I didn't do 'it'" I put air quotes around 'it' and continued. "Sometimes a kiss can start it too! A simple kiss!" I argued. Zach put his arm around my neck. I relaxed a bit.

"Joe, you were like a father to me, I would never do that to Cammie at that age! Plus we are happy so I decided to marry her." Zach strongly told Joe. I hugged him from the side.

"Fine, I'll just let you to live your lives." Joe left. Zach and I walked out to meet the gang. Morgan, Grant, and Jonas were playing a card game, Macey was reading vogue (She still reads those), Liz was on her laptop doing something, and Bex was righting down how to do different fighting moves.

"Hey guys!" I greeted them.

"Hi mommy, hi daddy!" Morgan exclaimed looking up from her cards.

"Hey Cam, hey Zach." The rest of them said. We just hanged out in Zach and I's dorm when my mother came in.

"Cammie, Grant, will you come to my office please." She told us. Her eyes were puffy and a little red. I looked over at Grant, and he looked over at me. We both gave each other confused looks. We followed my mom to her office.

"You might want to take a seat." She told us. We obeyed and sat down.

"Okay, so I was looking at the DNA samples from all you guys, and I found out something." She paused. I made a movement with my hand to tell her to go on. "I found out that you guys are related, twins actually." My jaw dropped down along with Grant's.

"Wait rewind here, Grant's my brother. How come I don't remember him, and how come you didn't say I have a brother!" I didn't yell, but I let my voice go up a bit. Grant was still quiet.

"Well, the Circle always wanted your dad and the both of you, so when you guys were eight, we were forced to give Grant away to the Newman's, so the Circle wouldn't find you both. We gave you guys memory erasing tea so you wouldn't remember each other." My mother finished. Grant decided to ask a question.

"Who's older?" He asked. Wow Grant, you decide to ask that out of all things.

"You." My mother replied. Grant smiled. She went on about us then she gave us some kind of a drink.

"Drink this, you'll remember." She told us flatly. We both drank it. In a matter of minutes I remembered Grant. I could tell he did too, because he smiled at me and we both laughed at the same time. I guess he had the same memory I was thinking of. My mother hugged Grant hard then let go.

"I'll let you guys have time to think." Grant and I walked back to my dorm.

"I've always wanted a little sister." He smiled. I hugged him. Once we got into the room we were bombarded with questions. Grant and I had to explain everything. We got a lot of shocked faces.

"My family just gets weirder and weirder." Morgan sighed with a cute look on her face. We all laughed.

"So I guess we better get going." I announced. They all nodded and grabbed their bags. We got into Liz's huge van. We put everything in the trunk and got in. Morgan rested her head on Zach's lap and fell asleep again. Zach didn't mind though. Grant, Bex, and I talked the whole time. Macey talked with Zach. (Yea I know right, Macey and Zach talking. (Insert shock face.)) We arrived at Morgan and I's house. We all got out of the van. Zach carried Morgan out. Morgan had her arms around his neck and each leg dangled from Zach sides. Her head was to the side and rested on Zach's shoulder. She looked peaceful in her sleep. I helped Zach get our bags out. Zach put Morgan down in her room and we unpacked. The gang have another week off so I told them they could stay here. Liz suggested we watch a movie so we did. Morgan came down about a half hour later. Her hair was a little messed up, but she still looked drop dead gorgeous.

"Hello." She grumbled as she walked over to me. I wrapped my arm around her as she leaned in to me.

"Hey sleepy head." I told her. She just made a face to the name. We finished the movie and got ready for dinner. After dinner (That Grant consumed. I thought I ate a lot until I met Grant.) we got into our pj's and snuggled on the couch. We talked and laughed. It felt well normal.

"Morgan bed time." I told her.

"But mommy!"

"Morgan! You have school tomorrow." I replied.

"Ugh, why did you have to be a teacher again?" She asked. I tucked her in. I walked back downstairs and sat down again.

"Why did you become a teacher?" Liz asked.

"I don't know, I kind of like it. You see different type of people and a lot of the kids are very humorous." I replied.

"Yea! A lot of the kids think she's rweally pwetty or 'hawt' in there twerms." Morgan laughed.

"Morgan back to bed!" She sighed and walked back to her room. I rolled by eyes and shook my head.

"She keeps you on your toes doesn't she Camster." Grant laughed.

"She sure does." I smiled. After a while I went to bed. Zach came about ten minutes later.

"Goodnight." I whispered.

"Goodnight Gallagher Girl." He whispered back.

**Chapter 6:**

**Cammie's P.O.V:**

"Morgan! Lets go! We're going to be late!" I yelled from downstairs.

"Coming!" She replied. She was wearing another navy blue shirt with medium color blue jean shorts. She had on black converse and her book bag in her hands. She ran downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Woah! You look like you have honey blonde hair! Cammie did you let her dye it?" Bex asked. Zach raised an eyebrow.

"Oh ya, I forgot to mention. Her hair can change from dark blonde/really light brown to honey blonde. Must of the time it's honey blonde. It's really weird." I told them. (**A/N: My friend is like that. It's SUPER WEIRD!) **They just gave a confused look. I looked over at Morgan who was eating cereal. Her honey blond hair in surfer curls.

Once Morgan was finished I grabbed by grading bag and I.D.

"Bye guys!" I yelled from the door.

"Bye!" Morgan called to them. There was a chorus of 'byes' and 'drive safe.' I dropped Morgan off at school and went to the middle school I worked at. I signed in and walked to my room. I got ready for the class today, which really wasn't anything since they all finished their tests on Friday. Soon 1st period started. They class started to fill and students sat in their seats.

"Hey guys! How was your day off?" I asked. The kids were about to answer when Emma Albert spoke aloud.

"OH MY GOSH!" Her friend Mia looked to were Emma was looking at. (My finger.)

"No way!" Mia smiled.

"You're?" Kyle, an eighth grade boy started.

"ENGAGED!" Hannah Clarkson exclaimed! I blushed. Before I could answer somebody came through the door.

"She sure is!" Zach opened the door and walked in. I could see the girls go 'go-go' eyes all over him.

"Zach! What are you doing here?" I asked kind of excited.

"What? I can't see my fiancé teach?" He smirked.

"That's him? Well done Ms. Morgan." Amanda Reynolds smiled. I blushed.

"Soon to be Mrs. Goode." Zach stated. I smiled.

"Don't mind me class, I'm just going to sit back there and watch." Zach walked back to a desk and sat down.

"Okay guys. Get your papers out that we did last Thursday." **(A/N: My reading class actually did this. You have to answer several questions with your group that you're paired up with. Basically you're making a story line of the character you're making. Then after you're done answering the questions, the class has to share all their answers that they put down. Then you vote which one you liked the best. After that you right it down on the board. After all questions are answered you have to incorporate each idea into the story you're going to write. Most of the votes are the real ones from my class.) **Everybody got there papers out.

"Okay first question. Where were you born at?" Group one raised their hand.

"China." They replied.

Group 2: Circus.

Group 3: Staples (The store) I laughed at this answer along with the class.

Group 4: On an airplane.

"Okay you have ten seconds to think of which one you want to vote. GO!" I started the timer. Staples won.

Question 2:

"How many siblings do you have?" I asked.

Group 1: -2. "Wait so you owe people kids?" Drake asked, a person from group 2.

"Yep!" Amanda replied from group 1. I laughed.

Group 2: 356.

Group 3: 43 Brother and 45 sisters.

Group 4: "Uh we don't have any siblings just a pencil named Pokey." James, a boy from group four replied. Group 4 won. This went on for about 10 more minutes. After that the bell rang.

"Wow Gallagher Girl, you have that teaching touch. Plus, your students are quiet _different._" Zach laughed. He leaned in to kiss me, just when Jenny Warner along with the rest of the class walked in.

"Hey Ms. WOAH!" Cole Tether exclaimed. Zach and I pulled a part. I blushed. All the students took there seats.

"PDA Ms. Morgan" Lilly Harner told Zach and I then laughed along with the rest of the class.

**A/N: Okay really bad. I hope you liked it though. THANK YOU THANK YO THANK YOU for all the reviews! I HAVE A QUESTION TO ASK YOU VIEWERS.**

**The question is: Should Zach and Cammie have more kids? If so, how many and what gender? Thanks! I need three to update.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 7:**

**Cammie's P.O.V:**

I woke up and got ready for work. Today was Friday! Yay! Tonight the gang, Morgan, Zach, and I are going out to eat.

"Morning guys." I walked into the kitchen. The gang is still here, and they're leaving Sunday. There was a chorus of "Good mornings" and a really loud "GOOD MORNING MOMMY!" That was from Morgan of course who was yelling from the stairs. I shook my head and rolled my eyes.

"Mornin Morgan." I replied. Zach came in and kissed Morgan and I good morning.

"Hey Zach, can you pick up Morgan today? I have parent pick up duty today." I asked him.

"Of course Cam." He replied smiling.

"Thanks Zach." I smiled. Morgan and I hopped in the car and we drove off to her Kindergarten class.

"Bye Morgan! Love you!" I told her.

"Bye mommy! Love you too!" She closed the car door and ran off to her friends. I drove off to work, counting the minutes until I could see Morgan, Zach, and the gang.

**After School:**

I saw Zach's silver Lexus SUV in the parking lot of the restaurant. I smiled at the sight and hopped out of my car to the Italian restaurant. I walked over where Zach, Morgan, and the gang where sitting. I saw Morgan's face light up as I approached her.

"Mommy!" Morgan smiled.

"Hey baby." I kissed her cheek and kissed Zach hello. I greeted everybody else and sat down.

"So how was you guy's day." I asked while looking through the menu.

"It was good." They all replied.

"How was your day Gallagher Girl?" Zach asked. I rolled my eyes thinking if what happened at school.

"What happened Cam?" Macey the mind reader asked. I sighed then explained.

"Okay so at lunch time a fight broke out and then the people who weren't in the fight were betting on who would win, which caused a HUGE food fight because some people didn't agree. So after that, all the kids were covered in sauce, nachos, spaghetti, and lunchmeat in my class. Then, in 6th period, someone in Home EC was cooking and caused a really big fire, so the whole school had to evacuate which took two hours because it takes a long time for thousands of kids to come out, let the fire fighters come, then wait for the all clear sign. Not to mention, we had to wait until the path was cleared up." I finished.

"Busy day Cam?" Jonas asked. I nodded. After ordering our food, we had small talk here and there, along with Morgan's side comments. The food arrived and we all dug into our food. We had those friendly arguments of who would pay and decided to meet up at Zach and I's house.

"We can do wedding Cammie!" Macey exclaimed.

"_Yay_" I faked cried.

**At the House:**

"I was thinking of light pink bridesmaid dresses. What about you Cam?" Macey asked.

"Sure Mace." I replied flatly.

"We can do wedding dress shopping tomorrow!" Liz exclaimed. I can't believe Liz would say something like that. She used to be on my side. I guess five years without me really hurt.

"Since we're in Florida, I was thinking beach wedding!" Bex smiled.

"Sure, but a _small_ wedding. Got it Mace?" I asked.

"Of course Cammie." She replied with a mischievously glare then did her signature smile. We spent the next three hours wedding planning. Finally my brother and Jonas decide to leave seeing the pan in my face doing all of this. I said my goodbyes along with Zach. I mouthed a 'thank you' to Grant and Jonas and they smiled and nodded. I sighed. This is going to be a looooong process.

**A/N: SOOO SORRY! It's super short, but I've been MIA for a while because I came to America to visit my cousins and we went to Wet N' Wild and Blizzard Beach. (It was a lot of fun!) Anyways, thanks for all the reviews! It means a lot. I need three to update. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews guys! Okay so Tawny asked if you can have kids without actually having 'it.' Well, some people say yes, some people say no. For my story I'm going to say yes so my story can come together. Also, Grant/Bex and Liz/Jonas are together as in boyfriend/girlfriend (Hint, hint- they will get married soon!) just to clear some things up. Thanks!**

**Chapter 8:**

**Cammie's P.O.V:**

**One Month Before the Wedding:**

The girls and I never got to do dress shopping that Saturday so we are going to do it after school today (They're staying an extra week). My phone buzzed in the middle of class. I went to go check it, and guess who it was… Macey.

_Macey: Hey Cam! Ready for today!_

_Cammie: Macey I am excited, but I'm in the middle of class._

_Macey: Oh come on Cam! Live a little _

_Cammie: Goodbye Macey._

_Macey: What ever Cam._

I put my phone away.

"So Ms. Morgan? Who was that, that you were texting too hmm?" Emma asked. Such snoppers.

"One of my best friends Macey McHenry, we are going dress shopping after school." I rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out and pointed my index finger to my tongue. I made a disgusted face and the guys laughed.

"WAIT YOUR BEST FRIEND IS MACEY MCHENRY! THE MACEY MCHENRY!" Hannah exclaimed.

"Jeez Hannah inside voices." Kyle laughed. Hannah gave him a death glare.

"Okay class, settle down now. Oh and yes one of best friends is Macey McHenry." I explained.

"She's so hawt!" Joey smiled.

"Ya she's smokin." Alan looked like he was in heaven just thinking about her.

"Just like Ms. Morgan." Kyle whispered.

"Too bad she's takin. Do you think she would have waited for me?" Dylan whispered. I held in my laugh and cleared my throat. There attention was back onto the board.

"Boys." Lilly shook her head. I laughed and shook my head. The boys looked offended.

**Wedding Dress Shopping:**

I have tried on five dresses and I can't find one that speaks to me or had a good price tag! It's driving me crazy. Then Macey handed (or should I say shoved) a dress to me. I went to go change and when I came out my mother's jaw dropped. (My mom and Abby came.) I did a small smile and turned around to face the mirror. I looked at myself in complete shock. Never in my life have I ever felt this beautiful. Tears welled up in my eyes as I turned to my friends and family. I sniffled and nodded my head up and down. My friends gave me happy smiles and were squealing about the dress.

"This is the one." I cried. Abby walked over to me and hugged me while my mom cried three times harder than me. I smiled and went back into the dressing room all excited about the upcoming day. (P.S Just to give you a hint, it's a 1950's style wedding theme.)

**The Wedding:**

"Cammie hold still! I need to out your birdcage veil on!" Macey argued. I grunted and held still. My hair was up in a bun when Macey added the veil on. I was wearing an old fashion wedding dress. It went down to my knees and it poofed. The dress was topped with lacey material and was strapless. A jacket went on top. It was long sleeved and lacey which went down to right under my breasts. It has those old fashion buttons, but I left it open. The color was like a champagne/ivory tea color. (A/N: The dress is on my profile, please check it out, it might help visualizing.) I wore closed toe shoes that were also a champagne/ivory tea color. My make up was simple. I had on light eye shadow and light blush. I wore natural sparkly gloss. (Mac's bare necessities gloss.)

"Wow Cam! You look bloody amazing!" Bex exclaimed.

"Thanks Bex! You look great too!" I smiled. The bridesmaid dresses were a pastel yellow color with a white rim around the waist. It had a small side bow on the side. It was strapless and poofed a bit at the waist. Kind of like a princess dress, but down to their knees. Liz came out too looking gorgeous. Morgan was our flower girl. She was also wearing a yellow pastel color dress that went down to her knees. The poofy part was covered and attached in a yellow lacey material with a bow in the center. Her sleeves (Which was short and thin) were lacey too and wrapped around her shoulder. It had a small white bow on both sides on the front where the sleeve and dress attached. Her hair was down. Joe walked into the room. He was going to walk me down the aisle. He was still a little mad but he got over it.

"Wow Cam, you look gorgeous!" He said in awe.

"Thanks Joe, not to bad yourself." I teased. Our wedding was outside. We decided to have the reception at the beach after I change out of my dress and Zach changes out of his tux.

"You ready Cam?" Joe asked. I nodded.

"Let's do this thing." I grabbed my yellow and white roses that made up my bouquett and linked my arm with Joe's. I smiled in confidence as I walked to my wedding. After the bridesmaids walked down with the groomsman, the music started playing and butterflies started tingling in my stomach. I appeared out and saw Zach smile. Yes SMILE! SOMEBODY SNAP A PICTURE QUICK BEFORE HE SMIR- aw man! Now he's smirking! Everybody stood up and watched me walk. I decided to invite my first period class that had Kyle, Amanda, Lilly, Joey, Alan, Hannah, Emma, Ben, Dylan, James, Kaya, Taylor and Mia. They all sat in the front rows. I smiled at them and turned my attention back to Zach. Those amazing emerald green orbs make me want to melt and drown into them. Soon I was next to Zach and the priest started his speech. Zach and I exchanged vows. I included his smirking and he included my rolling my eyes. Finally the priest said those words that I've been dying to hear.

"You my now kiss the bride!" Zach dipped me and kissed me intensely. Everybody laughed and cheered. Zach picked me up and hung me over my shoulders. I screamed and then laughed along with everybody else.

"Zach! I'm wearing a dress!" I laughed.

"So! I hope you enjoy the breeze!" He chuckled while running. Now it was time for the reception.

**A/N: I LOVE YOU GUYS! Sorry about the horrible chapter. It will go quicker I promise! Thanks for all the reviews! They mean a lot! I need three to update. Thanks! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay thanks for ALL the reviews! Just to clear things up to readers: MORGAN IS ZACH'S DAUGHTER! I'm sorry if you got confused. Also I did something stupid, and a reader pointed that out, Morgan's name would be Morgan Eliza Morgan! Ha ha I'm such an idiot! Anyways, it doesn't matter now since it's Morgan Eliza Goode! Oh and I don't own anything but Morgan! Okay, on with the story!**

**Chapter 9:**

**Cammie's P.O.V:**

The reception is a modern/old fashion style, so we have it mixed a bit. Zach and I walked in with my arm linked around his. The DJ started talking into the microphone.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen! Here's our newest couple Mr. and Mrs. Goode!" Everybody cheered as Zach and I walked in having our party faces on. The reception was outdoors at the back of the hotel. It was grassy and on a cliff/hill sort of thing. If you walk to the edge there's some stairs that led you to the beach. There were tables everywhere that had suitcase piles up onto each other. The top one was opened and had cards clips onto them. Each card had the guests name on then so they knew where to sit. Cards hanged from trees that shared facts about the 1950's. Some tables had those old fashion tape recorders or radios too that had the guests name on the side. It said 'Play Lists' and showed the names of the guests as if they were the song. (I made that up.) There was a buffet that had antique Coca- Cola (Link to center pieces and other things: blog/savvy-scoop/category/real-weddings/2011/07/28/retro-1950s-inspired-outdoor-real-wedding/) cases that had those Coca-Cola antique bottles inside them so you could drink them. Each table had some real 1950's magazines to look at too. Also, Zach and I's table had flowers that were held in Coca-Cola glasses. At Joe's table I made sure to put an 'I Love Lucy' picture that was framed because he LOVES Lucy! We all grabbed our food and sat down.

"Finally! I was like on the verge to passing out here! Gosh! Not to mention that priest just went on and on and on! Why could he of just said 'You may now kiss the bride' so we could go already and eat! Jeez, the only reason why I didn't say anything is because you said to be on my best behavior!" Morgan explained. It caused the whole crowd to laugh. I rolled my eyes.

"What? I'm just proving my point! Ugh!" She groaned and stuffed a piece of meat into her mouth. I just did a warm laugh and turn back to Zach.

"I love you." I smiled.

"I love you too Gallagher Girl." He replied then kissed me on the cheek. After a while I looked over at Morgan to see her eyes widen because she saw the cake being ready.

"Hurry up and eat!" She whispered/demanded. Grant saw what she was looking at.

"Ya hurry up! I want CAKE!" He exclaimed. Sometimes I wonder why Morgan doesn't have anything in common with Grant, then I see it. (Sigh.) Once everybody was done eating, I had my first daddy daughter dance or should I say Joe and Cammie dance since I'm now married and then my first dance with Zach. At the end he dipped my and kissed my passionately. Everyone cheered as we kissed, not to mention it was cake time. Zach and I walked up to our cake which is gorgeous as I must say. To be honest, I never wanted to be someone who would design and make wedding cakes if I was normal. I mean you spend hours on making it and making it look pretty, only to be swallowed down peoples throats or smashed up in peoples faces. Oh well, at least it would be one of those 'in the moment' scenes. I looked over at Morgan and smiled. We had a plan of what to do for this part.

"Okay Gallagher Girl, I'm going to be pretty nice." He smirked as he grabbed a handful and shoved it right on my face. I made a shock face, even though I knew it was coming. "Ooo's" and laughs filled the room. I grabbed a handful of cake and slapped the side of his face with it. Cake splattered everywhere on him. Then I grabbed some more of the cake and wrote with icing 'I 3 Cammie' on his forehead. Then a splattered the rest of his face in cake. Everybody went crazy.

"Oooo Ms. Morgan, I mean Mrs. Goode gave it to him bad!" Kyle laughed.

"Yea, I think that's one of the reasons why she's my favorite teachers." Taylor giggled.

"She's my favorite because she actually does fun stuff and understands us." Dylan continued with the conversation.

"They only thing I don't get is why she put that much cake on his face. He's already delicious without it!" Amanda giggled giving Zach a dreamy look. Zach smirked with this.

"So Gallagher Girl, I have other admirers just in case that cake destroyed our relationship." Zach teased.

"Whatever Goode." I teased back. Soon everybody got their cakes and the maid of honor and best man made their speeches. We were about to dance when Morgan did something unexpected.

"Daddy! I never got to shove cake in your face!" She grabbed the last big handful of her cake and smacked it right in Zach's face. The photographer snapped a picture at the moment and somebody had their camera in a certain way to video- tape the whole wedding so I have it for memories. I put my hand where my mouth is to try to cover my laugh but I couldn't. I literally ROFL! (**A/N: Cammie changed right after the cake was over (except for Morgan duh!) and now she's wearing a 1950's cocktail dress. It's black and had cherries on it with a sweetheart neckline and tank top straps. She's wearing red lip -stick and pearls with a red bracelet. Her hair is half up half down. She's also wearing red high heels.) **The crowd went hysterical and Bex took out her phone. A look of satisfaction crossed Morgan's innocent looking face. (Yea I know she's anything but innocent!) My seventh grade class, were also taking out there phones.

"I love Mrs. Goode's family!" Mia screeched. I laughed. We all started dancing. Each song went back and forth with modern music, then fifties music over and over again. Zach came back into the reception area after cleaning his face off. His eyes targeted Morgan's and Morgan started to run. Zach caught her by the waist and held her up in the air. A yelp escaped from Morgan's mouth. Zach set her down on a chair and literally tickled her to death. She's very ticklish like me. Grant and Jonas joined Zach and Morgan was like dying from laughing. I felt bad for her. Grant picked her up and hanged her over his shoulder. She started kicking and punching franticly. Grant set her down on another chair and Jonas held her down. Zach grabbed an extra piece of cake and smothered it on top of her face. He covered every single open spot on her face. After that Jonas let go and Morgan ran over to me. Amanda and Lilly helped me wipe the icing off her face. While Bex, Liz, and Macey tried to hold in their laughs because Morgan made a disgusted face, and her disgusted face is quite cute and funny. After all the haywire, we all actually started dancing.

"Squirt!" Aunt Abby called. "This wedding is awesome! Oh and your squirt is one in a million, I think Joe is starting to like her." She wiggled her eyebrows and I laughed. Soon the seventh graders joined the gang and I dancing.

"So uh Hannah." Kyle started. "I really like you, will you be my girlfriend?" He asked Hannah nervously. Hannah blushed then smiled widely.

"Aww! Of course I'll be your girlfriend." She replied. A look of happiness was on Kyle's face. Amanda came up to them.

"Kyle you hurt her and you wont see another day. Wait! That's an easy ticket out, I'll just cut your fingers and legs off." She smiled evilly. Kyle nodded and Hannah laughed while pushing Amanda away towards Dylan. Mia was having a conversation with Ben in the corner. I could see a blush starting to cross her face. Soon we went out onto the beach. We lit fireworks and roasted marshmallows. Soon Zach and I said our goodbyes and left for our honeymoons.

**A/N: Okay that was AWFUL! Sorry you had to read that. Anyways thank you for all the reviews! they mean a whole lot to me! Anyways I forgot to do the disclaimer so this goes with my other chapters too: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE SEVENTH GRADE CLASS AND MORGAN! (Plus anything else I made up.) Thanks! I need three! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: THIS IS IMPORTANT! I got A LOT of PM's telling me that Zach and Cammie should have twins 1 boy and 1 girl and I got an Equal amount of reviews saying 1 boy, so here's the question: Twins or boy? I really appreciate all the reviews! I don't own anything but Morgan and the seventh/eighth graders! (Or anything else I made up!) Oh and if you think this part is too early please tell me and I'll take this chapter off and put a new one in it's place. Thanks!**

**Chapter 10:**

**Cammie's P.O.V:**

Five months ago, Morgan turned five. Two months ago was Zach and I's wedding. It's now December and it's 26 degrees Celsius outside (79 degrees F) and beautiful. Today is the last day of teaching before winter break and I'm really excited. (**A/N: Thanks for the reviewer who gave me this idea, I was going to do this anyways but I wasn't sure so thanks for the motivation! : ) ) **I was teaching those boring reading terms when Mrs. Kilua, another reading teacher walked into my class.

"Hey, I'm on my planning period and was wondering if you have those Reading Alive workbooks?" She asked.

"Yea sure, there right back in the cabinet." I pointed to the back of the room. I walked with her to the back of the room. We had small talk when suddenly I wasn't feeling too good.

"Hey you okay?" Janice (Mrs. Kilua) asked. I shook my head no.

"Can you watch my class for a second?" I asked.

"Sure thing darling." A look of concern crossed her face. I ran out of my room and into the hallway. I took a right and opened the teachers bathroom (What they have those! I wouldn't dare go into the bathrooms for the kids!) and took a left to the girls side. I opened a stall and puked my guts out for twenty minutes. I grabbed some mouthwash from the side of the sink that they provide for teachers and grabbed a cup. I swished the mouthwash from side to side in my mouth and spit the minty stuff out of my mouth. I took a deep breath as I looked at myself in the mirror. I made sure I looked presentable and walked back into the classroom. Everybody gave me worried glances but I ignored them. Janice came up to me.

"Cammie, I think you should go home. Relax a bit." She told me.

"Nah I'll be fine." I replied unsteadily.

"Nonsense, I'll tell the school what happened and call a sub for you." She explained.

"You sure?" I asked for conformation.

"Positive, go check out and I'll call you a sub." She gave me my bag.

"Thanks Janice." I replied.

"No problem." She replied. I said goodbye to my students and checked out. I drove back home to see Zach's car in the garage. I smiled. He wasn't going to do any missions until next month and they weren't going to be major since he has a kid now. I saw Zach come out to the garage. He saw me and relaxed. I stepped out of the car.

"Hey Cammie, why are you here so early? You okay?" He asked as he grabbed my bag for me.

"I don't know, all of the sudden I didn't feel good and I threw up, not in the classroom of course but still. I feel better now though." I explained. He gave me a weird look, as if he was trying to solve a puzzle.

"Come on Cam, let's go inside." He hugged me and we walked inside. I went to go change into some more comfortable clothes and walked back out to the living room. I sat next to Zach on the couch and rested my head on his thigh. He stroked my hair. He still looked puzzled and then his eyes brighten. It looked like one of those light bulb moments. He got up and walked to the kitchen, leaving me with a confused look on the couch. He came back with a bag of Cheetos. He opened the bag.

"Smell it." He told me.

"What?" I asked.

"You heard me, smell it." He demanded. I took a sniff of the bag of Cheetos. I instantly turned sick and ran to the bathroom. Zach came to and held my hair for me while doing soothing circles on my back. After I finished my uh business, I swished out my mouth with mouthwash. I turned around to Zach.

"You don't think?" I asked.

"It's possible." He replied.

"Zach, what if I am pregnant?" I asked trying to hold back the tears. He came up to me and hugged me close.

"Then I would be the happiest guy on Earth." He replied. I knew he meant it because he was smiling big, and Zach doesn't smile, also his heartbeat was rising. (**A/N: This has nothing to do with this part, but you know how I said in a couple A/N'S back when I said the rest of the gang, as in the ones who had boyfriends weren't married, let's say they are. Thanks!**)

"You mean it Zach?" I asked him.

"Absolutely!" He replied. "Let's go to the pharmacy right now." He smiled wide and ran to grab the keys. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

**A/N: 1. That was horrible. 2. That was short. Also I am so sorry for not updating quickly, I was working on my new story. A new chapter of that should be up tomorrow. Sorry it's so short, I just needed to update so I did. I need three. Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

**Cammie's P.O.V:**

I waited in the bathroom. Come on, come on. The wait was literally killing me.

"Beep beep." I turned my head and faced the little stick. _Positive. _Deep breaths Cammie, deep breaths. I opened the door to see Zach there. I smiled and nodded my head. An ear to ear smile plastered on his face as he ran up to me and twirled me around.

"Can you image a Zachy Jr. running around the house!" Zach exclaimed obviously excited.

"If it's anything like Morgan, I can only imagine!" I giggled. Zach chuckled at that. I looked over at the time to see it was about time to pick Morgan up.

"Come on, let's go." I pulled Zach to the car. We started driving when I sudden thought came into my mind.

"Zach? We have the gang over for dinner tonight." I told him.

"Then, we'll just tell them then." Zach looked at me then back to the road.

"Okay." I replied. We arrived at Morgan's elementary school to see a very angry Morgan march up to the car.

"Oh gosh." I stated. Zach laughed. Morgan climbed in and slammed the door closed and huffed.

"What happened Morgan?" I didn't even wait for a hello.

"UGH! Stinkin Sally Turner (**A/N: I have no offense against this name, I just made it up!**) stole my paper and cheated off me, then she handed it in to the teacher. After that the teacher made a big announcement about how smart she was and blah, blah, blah. I was a little mad but it was okay. Then I handed in my homework, but it turns out Sally changed my answers so I got all of them wrong!" She exclaimed.

"Well did you tell the teacher?" Zach asked.

"Yes! She even saw Sally cheat off my paper, but since the teacher is Sally's aunt she let it go!" Morgan huffed.

"Well I'll talk to the principal about that. Will that make you feel better?" I asked.

"Much." She replied. Zach shook his head and smirked. We pulled into our driveway and Morgan stepped out of the car with Zach and I following her inside. Morgan dropped her bag in her room and came back downstairs. I nodded at Zach. He knew what I was talking about, the baby. (I knew for sure I was pregnant because Liz gave me a an "Girls Kit" filled with make-up, sewing kits, first aids, girl hygiene needs, and a special liquid that you had to the little stick to make sure it's right. (Liz originally invented it for C.I.A purposes but it has multiple purposes.) )

"Morgan can you come in the living room for a sec?" I asked/yelled. (**A/N: Nicknames for Morgan are Mor, Morgs, Em, Morgie, Morgansm, and Mo-Mo**)

"Coming mommy!" I heard footsteps coming towards the living room area.

"Yes mommy?" Morgan asked. I looked over at Zach. He went to go sit down on the couch. He patted his lap and Morgan crawled over to him and sat on his lap.

"Honey guess what?" I asked her.

"What mommy? Tell me! Tell me!" She was practically jumping on Zach's lap.

"Calm down Morgie!" Zach chuckled.

"Em, how do you feel about having a brother or sister?" I asked her. She must of caught on to what I was saying.

"Oh my gosh! No way! Eee!" She squealed as she hopped out of Zach lap and started jumping up and down. Zach and I laughed. Morgan suddenly stopped.

"I hope my brother or sister wont be annoying like Natalie's brother and sister." Morgan hoped. Zach and I laughed because we knew Natalie's brother and sister were annoying.

"Go get ready Morgs, your aunts and uncles are coming for dinner." I instructed her. She nodded and ran upstairs to wash up. I turned around to see Zach and I smiled. I flung myself on the couch next to him. We made small talk, then I made the table and made sure the food was in the oven. Soon I heard the doorbell ring. I knew it was the gang because they made our secret knock afterwards.

"I'LL GET IT!" Morgan yelled as she ran through the house towards the door. I heard her escort them in then I hear the usually thing between her and Grant.

"Pig." Morgan starts.

"Mule." Grant replies. Then they both stick their tongues out at each other and give each other disgusted glances. Sometimes I wonder when I have the new kid, if I would really be taking care of three. Now I also feel bad for Bex when she and Grant have to watch Morgan.

"Hey guys!" I greeted them as the walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Cam!" Liz, Bex, and Macey greeted in unison. I gave them all a hug and then hugged the boys. The boys went to the living room with Zach and sat down on the couch. Grant of course instantly went to the appetizers I made and put a handful of things in his mouth. Morgan, who was sitting next to Zach all cuddled into him just shook her head and Grant.

"Pig." She stated.

"Ahnmn nwot" Grant replied with a handful of food in his mouth. (Translation: Am not.)

"Ugh." Morgan got up from the couch. "I'm going to the kitchen where the girls are." Morgan marched into the kitchen and sat on a stool.

"Boys are disgusting creatures." She crossed her arms and huffed. Us girls laughed. (**A/N: I am a really bad author to put this in like this, but it's all part of the story. Macey is actually married to Preston. I'm such a bad author to stick it in out of the blue, but I hope it's worth it. Thanks!**) Soon the doorbell ran again and I opened the door to see Preston. He had to go on some political thing so he was going to be late. I greeted him and invited him in.

"Hi ya Uncle Preston!" Morgan smiled as she hugged Preston.

"Hey there Morgan how are ya?" He asked.

"Okay, who knew 1st grade could be filled with drama though." She said in a stressed tone. Everyone laughed. Morgan just looked at us weird then shrugged her shoulders. We all sat down at the dinner table and ate.

"So Morgan? How was P.E. today?" Macey asked.

"It was so much fun! Some pro baseball players came and taught us how to hit the ball with the bat and all. Oh and I by accidently hit Sally Turner in the head with a baseball." She explained. Zach and I looked at her giving the _accidently-my-butt _look. The gang must have caught on because they were trying to hold in their laughs.

"What? I mean wind can do that kind of stu-"

"_Morgan!_" I told her sternly.

"Okay fine. I did it on purpose. But hey! In my defense daddy told me whenever someone bothers me kick there butt!" Morgan defended herself.

"Zach! Don't encourage her!" I told her.

"What? I don't want anybody to hurt her! Plus, she needs to defend herself." Zach said the last part in a cocky tone. The table was turned into a fit of giggles. Thank goodness for Macey who changed the subject.

"Okay guys. Um Preston and I have to tell you guys something." She started.

"We do too." The rest of us said.

"Okay how about on the count of three we all say it?" Jonas suggested. We all nodded our heads.

"Okay 1, 2, 3!" We exclaimed. "I'm pregnant!" All of us girls said in unison.

"WHAT!" Everybody replied.

**A/N: Sorry for not updating. All the school work and stuff like that really makes a girl busy. THANK YOU for all the reviews. they make my day and I would love more. SORRY FOR THE HORRIBLE CHAPTER TOO! I need three reviews. Thanks! (I don't own anything.) **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: IMPORTANT: Thanks for all the reviews! I got so many! Oh and to clear things up for some reviewers: when I said "WHAT" in the last chapter, it wasn't like the guys didn't know their wives were pregnant, they said "WHAT!" because they weren't expecting all the girls to pregnant. Just wanted to clear something's up for you. Thanks. (I don't own anything except for all the character and other things I made up!) **

**Chapter 9:**

**Cammie's P.O.V:**

That was some interesting conversation we had at dinner. Soon enough we put that thought aside and walked into the living room. Morgan plopped onto the couch right next to Zach. She's a total daddy's girl and she knows how to wrap her little finger around him. I sat next to Morgan and wrapped my arms around her. After a while Morgan fell asleep, her head resting on Zach's thigh and her legs sprawled over mine. She always falls asleep when Zach strokes her hair while lying down. I smile at her while Grant was talking about a mission he had in Norway and he had to dissemble a bomb with he feet and a paper clip because his hands were tied to the wall. Liz was looking at Morgan, probably wondering if her kid would be like that. Zach picked up Morgan bridal style and carried her upstairs to her room. Morgan is a total surfer/ocean girl. When she was almost five I took her to Australia (she was born there and we moved to Florida when she was three and a half.) and she meet a famous surfer and she learned how to surf a bit. Since then the ocean has been her life. Her room is blue and has a kid sized surfboard hanging on the wall along with pictures of her surfing and her friends. Zach came back downstairs and we all sat down and talked to one another.

"So Cam? How's work? Are you going to those missions twice a year, every year?" Jonas asked me.

"Works good, and I think I might, just to bring in some extra money. Not to mention the missions are only two day missions." I answered. Jonas nodded.

"How's it like working with 'normal' kids?" Bex asked. I shrugged.

"About the same, except not as smart and telephones are cooler to them then weapons and different ways of how to kill someone with a sock." I replied. The all did a small smile or a laugh.

"So how's Roseville?" Zach asked.

"Same old, same old." Grant replied.

"Yea, and I think Joe is still secretly wanting to kill you Zach." Bex smiled.

"Nah. Joe always has the erg to do that." Macey teased. Zach gave her a glare, at which I laughed at.

"Hey Cam? Do you still have those pictures that we took in High School at Gallagher?" Liz asked me.

"Yea I do actually." I walked up to one of the cabinets and grabbed a box that probably had thousands of pictures in it. I brought the box to the living room and set it down.

"Woah, did you guys really take that many pictures?" Preston asked.

"No, actually some of them are from other moments in time." I replied. I opened the box and grabbed the first picture. It was the girls and I Niagara Falls. We were on a Cover-Ops mission and Liz was part of our team back at base (The van). After the mission and since we finished early we went there.

"Hey guys, remember this?" I asked them while holding the picture up to the girls. Bex laughed.

"Yea I remember that! I threatened to throw Macey's make-up and shoe set in there because she made fun of my swimming and told me I had no fashion sense that day!" Bex exclaimed. Macey made a face and Liz tried to bite back her laugh… Which she failed at miserably. Grant, Jonas, Preston, and Zach made no effort of trying to hold in their laughs. We found a ton more pictures too. One was when Grant ate a 4 feet sandwich in one minute and thirty-seven seconds. He didn't come out of his room for four days. Then there was the picture of when Zach and I at the ball when I was Tiffany St. James. Oh and then there was one when Bex threw Macey's favorite heels out the window because Macey wouldn't stop talking about Vouge. Lets just say that Bex got it bad in P&E. Also, there was a picture of when Preston asked Macey to be his girlfriend. Soon enough we got to the more recent pictures, like Zach and I's wedding, honeymoon, pictures of Zach with my 7th and 8th grade classes, pictures just with my 7th and 8th graders, and finally when Morgan was little. I smiled as I picked up the picture of Morgan coming home from the hospital. She was so tiny that I had to wrap towels around the car seat because she would move around in it while driving. She was laying down on her car seat, still having the hospital hat around her and she was wearing an all white pajama outfit. Her eyes were closed and she was smiling. I put the picture down and Zach picked it up. A smile crept on his face. There was another with Morgan surfing while laughing so hard that she almost tipped off the boat. One of my favorite pictures of Morgan is the day before the gang stood behind my door. On that day, Morgan went into my closet and grabbed a black skirt of mine(which was basically hanging off her when she wore it) and a white dress shirt. She wore my black heels and my pearls. She even held a bag and put lipstick on her face, which look surprisingly really good. I laughed as I looked at the picture. Liz snatched it out of my hands and then she laughed when she looked at it. Soon everybody saw it and chuckled.

After a while we put the pictures away for a bit and got ready for bed. The gang was staying over for a couple of days since we told them not to waste their money on a hotel. We all set up our beds and then said goodnight as we all walked to our bedrooms. We have a really wide house, so upstairs has a huge hallway. Zach and I's along with Morgan's room is on one side of the house upstairs, while the guest bedrooms are on the other side. It is spaced out fairly nice to, which gives you a lot of privacy. (**A/N: I like it that way because one time, I had to sleep in a separate bedroom, and my cousins bedroom was right next to mine, and I could hear him snore through the wall! It was quite a night.**) I hopped into bed and grabbed the blankets to snuggle with. After Zach finished brushing his teeth, he came too and wrapped his arm around my waist. I closed my eyes and snuggled my head into the crook of Zach's neck. I could feel him smirk, but I just ignored it.

After a while I woke up to strong winds and a rough storm. Thunder and Lightning filled the sky. I guess the cyclone (Hurricane as they call in Florida) that was supposed to pass us didn't. Zach woke up to and looked out the window. We both soon heard small footsteps and then someone open our bedroom door. Morgan walked in clutching her teddy bear. She shivered a bit as she walked over to me.

"Mommy, I'm scared." She whispered in a really cute helpless voice. I smiled and lifted the blankets up, motioning for her to crawl in. She crawled into Zach safe arms and held onto him for dear life. Soon the storm got really bad, and we lost our heater and power. I knew the gang was awake so I walked to the other side of the hall. I knocked on all their doors and soon they all stepped out.

"Guys, follow me." I instructed them. They nodded. Zach came out of the bedroom holding Morgan in his arms. She had her arms wrapped around his neck whiling holding onto her teddy bear. She waved groggily at the gang, then rested her head back down on top of Zach's shoulder and fell asleep. I knew that one day this would happen, so I built a secret passageway to our storm cellar. I had connections, so they built one for Morgan and I. It's huge! It's about the size of the first floor of our house, so it's pretty big. There is a small kitchen and about four beds inside. Each one is big enough to fit two-three people. There's also a satellite T.V and a couch. We all sat down on the couch and watched the weather. It was a pretty strong storm, and there has been tornado watches all across our county. We all watched silently for a while and then went to bed. Morgan was in the middle of Zach and I sleeping peacefully. I could still hear the storm brewing and getting worst m=by the minute. It probably started to die down around 1 am so I actually got to rest then. I closed my eyes, not wanting to see the destruction of what the storm did the next day.

**A/N: 1. ABSOLUTLEY AWFUL! I just needed a chapter to write so I could take you on the next BIG part of the story. 2. SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! School has had a toll on me! I will update sooner!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey mates! I haven't got many reviews, I know there's school, but does my story suck? Please tell me! Oh and a reviewer asked how they had television in the storm cellar, it's because it's satellite T.V., plus the gang kind of works for the C.I.A so they have connections. Anyways please review! I don't own anything except the stuff that I made up.**

**Chapter 10:**

I awoke from my slumber and turned my head. Zach has his arms wrapped protectively around Morgan and Morgan snuggled with him. I small smile started forming at my face, until I remembered why we were in the cellar. I quickly frowned. I looked around and saw that the gang was still sleeping. Since there isn't any doors or anything to separate us, I didn't bother making cereal or something like that because I didn't want to wake up the gang. I turned my body around to face Morgan and Zach. I pulled my arm out of the blankets and reached my hand to touch Zach's face. I brushed his hair aside with my fingers. A smirk formed on Zach's face and his eyes fluttered open.

"Morning Gallagher Girl." Zach whispered quietly.

"Morning Blackthorne Boy." I whispered quietly. I smiled a bit. Gosh Cam, if you keep on smiling, I'm going to have to use wrinkle remover that Liz made, or even worst…BOTOX or Juvederm! Zach reached out and kissed my forehead. We both looked at a sleepy Morgan. The poor thing kept on waking up, scared from the noises. Morgan's very brave, but she absolutely hates thunder and lightning storms. I looked at Zach. He looked very tired.

"Go back to bed Zach." I instructed him.

"I'm fine Gallagher Girl." He whispered groggily.

"_Zach." _I whispered in an _I-wouldn't-go-there-because-I'm-your-wife-and-I-have-total-control-over-you-and-I-know-your-scared-of-me-when-I-get-upset-or-angry _(**A/N: That was-a-type-**full) look. He quickly shut his mouth and closed his eyes. Within minutes he fell asleep. What did I tell you, I knew he was tired. I quickly and quietly got out of bed. Morgan must have woken up because she grabbed Zach's arm and gently pulled the arm off her. She crawled out of bed drowsily and followed me. She was obviously still tired.

"Morning Mor." I whispered.

"Morning mama." She whispered back. I walked over to the couch and grabbed my book. Morgan laid her head on my lap soon she fell back asleep. I started reading my book Miss Peregrine's Home For Peculiar Children. It's amazing! After awhile, I put my book down and looked at Morgan. She slept peacefully and delicately, her head resting on my lap. I started playing with her hair and braiding it. I was so caught up to her hair that I didn't see Liz behind me until she said something.

"Your life really does change doesn't it?" She asked me. I didn't jump when she said something. I mean I maybe a normal kid teacher now, but that doesn't mean I lost my spy senses. I knew she was talking about Morgan.

"Yea, it sure does." I answered her. I looked up at her and smiled. I made room on the couch for her to sit down.

"She's a piece of work isn't she?" Liz asked me quietly. I nodded.

"Yep, but she's totally worth it." I answered. I started telling her stories about Morgan when Zach came up to me.

"Morning Girls." Zach whispered happily. At the sound of Zach's voice, Morgan quickly woke up.

"Papa?" She asked. She calls Zach papa a lot.

"Hey Morgie." Zach ruffled Morgan's hair. Morgan giggled quietly, so she wouldn't wake up the gang; it didn't matter though, since the rest of the gang was behind Zach.

"Morning guys." I greeted them. A chorus of 'Mornin Cams,' and 'Morning Liz, Morgan' filled the air. Liz, Morgan, and I sat up from the couch.

"THAT BED WAS BLOODY AMAZING!" Bex exclaimed, clearly having a good night sleep.

"Yea! That was better than the five star hotel Preston and I went to!" Macey exclaimed.

"Eh, I can fall asleep on anything." Grant replied. I rolled my eyes. Morgan just shook her head at him.

"Uh-you guys ready to go outside?" I asked them. They nodded slowly. We walked up the stairs to the door which leads to outside. Grant was behind everybody and Morgan noticed.

"Come on! Sloth!" She yelled at Grant from the top of the stairs.

"Sloth my a-" I cut him off.

"GRANT!" I yelled. He quickly shut up and Morgan smirked. Clearly thinking she won the battle. I took a deep breath and opened the door. Zach picked up Morgan, probably thinking she would be scared. I opened the door completely and was shocked at my find.

**A/N: Sorry about the cliffie! So unlike me! Anyways please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: IMPORTANT! Told you mates I wouldn't forget! Oh and sorry for the wait I was wondering why I never go reviews for this chapter, then I realized I never uploaded it! Sorry, I had a blank moment then. Anyways thank you so much for the reviews! I need three. Again thank you mates!**

**Chapter 11:**

**Cammie's P.O.V:**

I looked out and saw none of the houses on our street were badly damaged and ours had barley any problems. The houses about a block away had some damage but nothing to serious. Then if you go about two blocks down you could see major damage lets hope they have insurance. The thing that shocked me the most was the Aunt Abby, my mother, and Joe was standing out side of the storm cellar.

"Mom?" Grant and I asked.

"Hey Cam! Hey Grant! Thank god you guys are okay! That was a pretty bad storm." My mother explained.

"We're fine mom." We both replied. She smiled.

"Hey Rachel, Abby, Joe." Zach greeted. The rest of the gang greeted them too.

"Grandma!" Morgan wiggled out of Zach's arms.

"Hey Morgan!" My mother bent down on one knee. Morgan wrapped her arms around my mother's neck and hugged her, and my mother did the same.

"Hey Auntie Abby!" Morgan greeted as she gave a big kiss on the cheek for Abby.

"Aw thanks squirt!" She smiled at Morgan. Morgan just hugged Joe, nothing more. She knew how he was upset with her parents and she does not tolerate that.

"Lets go inside." I guided everybody back inside. I started making breakfast for everybody else and myself too while everybody was in the living room talking.

"Need help Kiddio?" my mother asked. Before I could answer my mother started putting the bagels in the toaster.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" She asked. How does she know everything?

"No." I lied.

"_Cammie._" She told me in the tone I use on Morgan was she doesn't tell me something. "I know you're pregnant." She whispered. I looked down.

"It's okay Cam." She soothed.

"Zach says it's going to be a Zachy Jr." I laughed in a quiet voice while everybody else was still talking. My mother smiled.

"Two grandbabies. Gosh I'm old." She shook her head and smiled.

"First, your not old. Two, not to make you feel worse, but Bex is pregnant to, but don't tell her I told you." I whispered. A smile crept on her face. She nodded. We set breakfast on the table and everybody came to eat.

"Thanks babe." Zach kissed my cheek and sat down to eat.

"Thanks mommy." Morgan thanked happily stuffing a piece of her bagel. She may be mannerly at times, but she a royal pain in the butt when its eating time. To prove my point, she took two bits from her bagel and then set it down. That was the signal that she was finished.

"Come on Morgie. Take another bite." Zach cooed. Not happening though.

"No thank you papa." She replied sweetly. She wasn't rude. She just sat there until everybody else was finished.

"Morgan, take another bite." I asked her. She was about to argue until I squatted down and whispered into her ear.

"Morgan, if you eat a least half the bagel the special eating fairy will leave you a gift." I whispered. Her eyes widened as she dove into her bagel. I smiled and walked back to my seat. Zach gave me the _how'd you do that _look. I replied by doing his smirk. He was about to say something cocky but her realized Joe was still here and I saw him and Joe talk and give each other bad looks when I was making breakfast. Morgan finished half of her bagel and just sat down listening and watching everybody's discussions. Once everybody was finished I washed the dishes and went to the living room with everyone else. Zach and I were going to tell Abby, Joe, and my mother tonight about how I'm pregnant even though my mother already knows.

"So Rachel, what are you doing here?" Zach asked while Morgan sat on his lap.

"To see you guys! That was a terrible storm." My mother explained.

"So Zach, when are you going to go on another mission?" Abby asked.

"Probably in two weeks when Cam goes back to school to teach." Zach replied.

"How long papa?" Morgan asked looking up at the identical eyes of her fathers.

"Only about two weeks Morgan." Zach answered. Morgan made a cute pouting face and laid her head on Zach's chest.

"Where are you going?" Bex asked.

"Uh I think I'm going to Brazil." Zach replied.

"Mmm Feijoado." Abby smiled which caused all of us to laugh. We started talking about Brazil until it was a round noon. We ate lunch then went out to the park. Morgan ran towards the swings and hoped on. The park was divided into two parts. One side was for little kids that had slides, monkey bars, swings, and some mats to do gymnastics on. The other side had little picnic tables, a little clubhouse for adults and matured kids, little open cabin looking things that have napkins, ketchup, and mustard packets, and germ-x. The adults and I went up to the clubhouse and sat down at the outdoor seating areas. We ordered drinks and we started catching up with everybody while Morgan played out by the playground. Aunt Abby was talking about her mission in Cairo and how she killed all the guards with her broken arm using an iPod USB charging cord and an empty water bottle. I was laughing at that when I turned my head to see Morgan yelling at a group boys.

"So what if I'm a girl! I could still pway dat game." Morgan replied with her hands on her hips, giving her a sassy look.

"Oh gosh." I mumbled as I watched. I have a feeling that Zach was secretly watching while listening to the story.

"Girls have cooties and they're _weak_." He laughed with his group of friends. I knew this was going to end bad because you never yell at a five year old girl that has spies as her parents, not to mention a spy grandmother, aunts, and uncles.

"I am not weak. Nwor do I have cooties!" she argued.

"Gwirls are we-ak. Gwirls are we-ak." They chanted in a singsong tone. Morgan had officially lost it. It happened all so fast. You see a fist go in the air, then the next you see the kids all on the ground groaning and moaning on the playground floor.

"Nwobody calls me weak!" She exclaimed. I instantly jumped out of my seat along with Zach. The gang and co followed our eyes and I could have sworn their eyes popped out of their heads. I marched down the steps.

"Morgan Lexi Goode!" I exclaimed. Morgan turned around slowly on here heels.

"Uh-heehee- hi mommy." She started nervously.

"Morgan Lexi Goode! You just don't go around hitting people to the point where there about to pass out!" I exclaimed.

"Sorry mama." She looked down ashamed.

"Sorry isn't going to cut it. Now what am I going to say to their parents?" I asked her.

"You're gwoing to say dat, dat wittle gwirl is a demon!" One of the little boys shouted.

"Oh be quiet!" Morgan yelled back. The boy instantly went back to laying position and he gulped in fear.

"Now wat I was abwout to say before I was rudwey inderupted was dat dere parents aren't hwere so it okay." Morgan explained. Okay, now it was time to bring Zach into the picture. I grabbed her hands and we marched up the steps to our table where the gang and co. were sitting.

"Zach-" I was cut off.

"Papa! Day called me weak! Den day made fwun of meh!" She explained. Before Zach could answer Bex did.

"Those group of boys called a girl weak and you beat them up? You go girl!" Bex chanted. Morgan smiled.

"Yea! Nobody messes with spy girls!" Macey agreed. Nick, Grant, Abby, heck even Joe and Jonas chanted.

"Tank you." Morgan replied having an ear to ear smile.

"Guys!" Zach, my mom, Liz, and I hissed. Before we could answer Morgan grabbed her old bunny and stuck her thumb in her mouth and pretended laughing at a joke Grant made. Nobody got what she was doing until we saw the mothers of the boys marching up the steps.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but our sons say this little girl beat them up." The women pointed at Morgan. Before any of us could reply, Morgan did. She turned around and gave the women her innocent eyes. She sniffled a bit and started.

"I didn't do dat." She sniffled. "I was hwere de how time. Pwus me just wittle." She explained making glistening green eyes go big and water. The boys mother bent down next to her.

"Of course not honey. You're just a little girl, plus you're probably younger then our boys." She explained to Morgan while stroking her hair. She just sniffled and nodded looking down.

"We're so sorry to interrupt. We all know she would never do anything like that." The women told us by waving and walking away. Morgan looked up. Her frown slowly turned into a smile. She turned around at us and smirked. She flipped her hair and set the old bunny down at the table.

"Morgan!" Zach and I hissed while the others laughed.

"What? I'm a spwy in trwaining." She replied innocently.

"This conversation isn't over young lady!" I scolded. She nodded sadly. We all got up and walked to our car.

"She would be a heck of a spy." Aunt Abby laughed. She was totally right but I want going to agree at this time. I looked at Morgan and gave her those glares that your mother gives you that wants you to go run and hide, make your own grave, jump in it, then burry yourself alive glares. She quickly looked away. Uh-huh that's what I thought.

"And to image two of them." Grant laughed. He just dropped the ball because Joe and Abby looked at me giving me those '_what are you talking?' about_ looks.

"Ha-ha-hee, guess what? I'm pregnant!" I told them. Joe looked semi happy but Abby was ecstatic.

"Really squirt! That's awesome! I can teach one of my nieces kids how to be a spy from the start!" She replied giddily. Hey! On my account that is good because they weren't yelling at me or anything.

"Oh gosh! Two little Goode's. I feel bad for you Cam." Liz put her hand on my shoulder.

"I know. God help me." I laughed. Two little Goode's running around the house. I can only image, I can only imagine. I thought as we got into the car and drove home.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

**Cammie's P.O.V:**

I told the principle of the school that I'm pregnant and I'm taking an extra long Winter Break Vacation. The best part of all is that the principle is the Directors son! (Ironic right?)

Today's the day I'm coming back to work and I'm officially two months along. I grab my grade book and teacher I.D and head to work. I check in and get some 'congratulations' from some staff members. I say my thanks and walk up the stairs to my room. Thank god there's will be an elevator so when the time is right I'll just take that. I unlock my room and set my stuff down getting ready for the day. The bell rings and kids crowd the hall as I open the door and stand there. Kids flood in the classroom and take their seats. The bell rings again, signaling that all the kids should be in their classrooms. I close the door.

"MRS. GOODE! THANK GOODNESS YOU'RE BACK! I HATED THAT SUB!" Hannah yelled. I laughed.

"Good to see you too Hannah." I smiled.

"Seriously Mrs. Goode! She had wrinkles everywhere and that old lady evil voice! She had this bed vibe too! Like-like she was going to hit us with her purse if we didn't do something right or laugh at her jokes!" Kyle exclaimed.

"She said they weren't jokes." Mia added with a sarcastic looking face. I laughed.

"Wow, I feel bad for you guys… Anyways since I just came back from my Winter Vacation I was thinking that we could do something fun." I explained.

"Keep talking." Amanda made a rolling motion with her arm, signaling me to keep on going. Then she smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"Well it's not exactly fun, it's more like free day so you can talk about anything with me or your classmates, oh and Ben before you say anything it has to be school _appropriate_!" I added. He sighed.

"Okay that's cool." Dylan commented. I nodded my head.

"You may begin." I pulled up a chair and set it down in the front of the class. I sat down. Hannah looked at me weird for a while then stood up on her desk.

"Attention everybody! I have an announcement to make!" She yelled. Everybody stopped their conversation and looked up at Hannah.

"_Great, this ought to be good." _Dylan muttered under his breath.

"Hannah! Get down! I'm going to get in trouble if somebody see's you!" I demanded. She sighed.

"Fine." She jumped off the desk and I was just about to have a heart attack. The kid looked like she was jumping off a freaking skyscraper!

"As I was saying, I have been observing Mrs. Goode and I have concluded that she's not telling us something." Hannah started.

"Kyle! Get your girlfriend under control!" I joked. He smirked.

"Nah." He answered. Butt!

"Okay Hannah get to the point here." I told her. She started to the politician walk in front of the classroom.

"First of all, Mrs. Goode is talking as much. Second of all, Mrs. Goode would never tell let us have a free talking day because as fun as Mrs. Goode is, she's strict about learning. Which now that I think of it is why my mother likes to so much. Third of all, she's just sitting there! I mean seriously! She's watching us like an owl or something! So Mrs. Goode are you going tell us what you're hiding, hmmmm?" She wiggled her eyebrows. Stinkin smart kid.

"Come Mrs. Goode, you can trust us." Mia gave me her puppy dog eyes. I sighed.

"Fine. I'm pregnant." I whispered softly.

"I'm sorry what's that?" Ben asked even though I knew he heard.

"I'm pregnant! There happy." I exclaimed louder.

"Oh my gosh! That's awesome!" Hannah smiled widely!

"We can plan you a baby shower, and help you pick out a name! Oh oh and we can help you make the nursery!" The girls babbled. I rolled my eyes along with the boys and we laughed.

"Calm your girlfriends." I teased as I sat down at my desk.

**A/N: Hey Mates! SUPER SHORT! I know, I know. Reason: I'm REALLY sick! Like seriously my friend gives me ever cold she ever gets, but you got to love her! I hope you liked it. THANKS SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS! I don't own anything except for the stuff I made up! Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I'm baaack! Heehee I had major writers block but I didn't know I stayd away from this story that long! NO FEAR PENNEDPARADOX IS HERE! LOL that sounded dorky! Like the new pen name? I think it's cool! **

**IMPORTANT: Oh and I felt bad so I made this more of a Zammie (Zameron) mixed with a family chapter! On with the story!**

**Chapter 13:**

**Cammie's P.O.V:**

I pull up into the driveway and opened the garage slowly parking the car to a halt. I open the door and step out grabbing my grading folders and bags then closing the door. I close the garage door and walk in see Morgan's babysitter who is a former spy Kaitlin.

"Hey Katie." I greet walking in.

"Hey Cam! How are you?" she asks walking towards me.

"I'm great! Hey where is the little monster?" I ask.

"Oh she ended up passing out (in a tired way) after playing tag by herself for about an hour and a half." She chuckled softly. I cocked an eyebrow and gave her a weird expression.

"She played tag… by herself?" I question. Katie nods and smiled brightly while I just laugh.

"Okay well thanks Katie. Oh would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Oh thanks Cam I would love to, but my boyfriend and I are going on a date tonight. Thanks anyways." Katie explains grabbing her bag.

"Okay well you money's on the counter. Have a great date!" I holler as she walks over to the front door stuffing her cash into her wallet.

"Alright thanks Cammie! Have a good one!" She calls.

"You too!" Then she walks out closing the door behind her. I walk over and lock the door then turn around on my heel towards the kitchen fixing some dinner then stuffing it in the fridge until Morgan wakes up.

I sigh leaning against the counter. Zach's on his mission so it's just Morgan and me and well you know the baby. Hopefully I wont look bigger than what I really am with the baby. That's what happened with Morgan because the doctor said since I was so thin and fit that it made me look 2-3 times bigger. I was driving me nuts! I walk over to my bedroom and take a nap trying to relax a bit before Morgan wakes up.

**_3 Months Later_**

"Mummy! Mummy! Look what I made today!" Morgan skips into my bedroom holding a piece of paper. It looked like Zach, Morgan, and I.

"Wow Mor! That looks amazing!" I make a shock surprised face and her smile dazzles.

"Thank you mummy!" she says smiling. Zach came back from his mission but only for five days then he had to do another mission. He's trying to get credit so when the baby comes he can stay home and help me. I'm now four months pregnant and yes, I do look bigger then what I should. Zach's coming tonight so Morgan is really excited, along with my eighth grade class (remember her 7th graders are now in 8th grade) because they're contently telling me what to name the baby and they bring me small gifts. Kyle said if it's a boy Zach and I should name it Kyle then all the boys were fighting while the girls were fighting over girl names. It was quite a sight.

So here I am now, on the couch my stomach slightly showing with Morgan lying down next to me. She brought a blanket and we draped that over ourselves and grabbed a bowl of popcorn while we watch movies waiting for Zach to come home. Of course those movies are princess movies, which I actually don't mind. Who doesn't love Disney? After awhile we just watch TV until Morgan and I's eye's start dropping slowly falling into peaceful slumber.

**Chapter 13:**

**Zach's P.O.V:**

The plane lands and we all stand up grabbing our carryon items. I turn my phone on and grab the bunny I got for Morgan out of the bag before I forget to give it to her. I walk out of the terminal and towards the parking lot where I had my car parked… duh.

I step in and turn on the engine pulling out of the Daytona Beach airport and driving to Ormond Beach, which is about a 15-20 minute drive to our house in Ormond Lakes. I turn into the gated area and drive until I reach the driveway. I close the garage door and walk in towards the living room where Morgan and Cammie are sleeping with the TV on. I smile and walk over to them. I gently pick up Morgan and carry her into her room putting the stuffed bunny next to her as she peacefully sleeps.

I come back downstairs and see Cammie sleeping on the couch still. I smirk and pick her up, and surprisingly she's very light for a pregnant woman even though she looks more than she weighs… NOT SAYING that she's fat. I lay her down in our bedroom and kiss her forehead tucking the think soft sheets around her while I go change and get ready.

I come out of the bathroom to see Cammie start to stir and wake up.

"Zach?"

"Hey baby."

"Your home!" She exclaims quietly stretching her arms to her side then back by her ears folding them together and lying on her side. I chuckle and walk over to her kissing her softly on the lips.

"Of course I'm back." I walk back over to the bathroom and shut the lights off. I crawl into bed and snake my arm around Cammie's waist pulling her in towards me.

"I'm so happy you're back." She whispers cuddling closer to me.

"I am too." I kiss her forehead and close my eyes falling asleep next to Cammie.

**A/N: Okay a little short but SURPRISES TO COME! And you A.A.I.D. readers know I'm good at surprises! Review?**


	14. Chapter 14

**AHHHHH! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! WOOOOO! THIS GIRL IS HAPPY! ALSO THANK YOU FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO FAVORITED OR FOLLOWED MY STORY! AHHHH! I never thought that u would ever get this many reviews. Honest, I always thought my writing was horrible or should I say is horrible because I can never make it sound right! Thank you anyways! On with the story!**

**Chapter 14:**

**Cammie's P.O.V:**

The bright sunlight poured through the blinds making the room illuminate. I looked over to my side to see it was 10:07 a.m. and that Zach isn't next to me anymore. Gosh, this whole pregnancy thing is making me sleep in longer.

I suddenly heard faint giggles coming from the halls and heavy footsteps following behind it.

Zach and Morgan.

"Grr! The tickle monster is coming to get you! Grrr!" I heard Zach growl. I heard Morgan squeal and suddenly the door of my bedroom opened with a frantic Morgan tottering in.

"Eeeek! Mummy!" she squealed and I caught her and wrapped her into the soft silky threads of the blanket holding her tight as I sit in an upright position. I wrap her shaky giggling body close to mine draping protective arms around her. I bend my head towards hers, my hair falling to the side as I give her a big juicy kiss on her cheek.

"GRRRR! Fee fi fo fum, the tickle monster is hungry and Morgan looks good, yum!" Zach roared, his awful poetry filling the room.

"Eeek!" Morgan squeaked.

"Ahhhh! Hide Morgan hide!" she wiggles out of my arms and crawls quickly over to Zach's side of the bed, hiding herself by creeping under the sheets.

"ARGGH!" Zach comes in his hands up high in a semi limp way while he takes big ferocious monster steps, his feet making loud stomping sounds. He stomps over to his side of the bed and snatches the covers off of Morgan.

"Ahhk!" she hollers as Zach bends down and tickles her furiously. I turn myself around and look down at Morgan as she squeals and kicks giggling like a maniac. I wiggles my fingers at her then slowly wiggles them towards her stomach then I start tickling her and her laugh fills the air.

"You- you trwaitor mummy! Your- your- on –my –si-side!" she explained between her fit of giggles. I chuckled and bent down to kiss her little lips. Then, I turned back around and lie on my back with Zach mimicking my movements on the other side. We just lay there until our fit of laughs and giggles die and then we lay in comfortable silence, enjoying each others presence.

"Hey Cam?" Zach starts out, "I'm going to go to the store real quick and buy some cereal and eggs okay?" he gets up and kisses my forehead then Morgan's as she cuddles into me more.

"Okay Zach, love you."

"Love you too. I'll be back real quick!"

"Bye daddy!"

"Bye Morgie!"

He shuts the door behind him and I soon hear the garage door opener open the close. I wrap my arm around Morgan's waist and I bring her towards me more as she lays her head gently on my upper chest. I prop myself onto my elbow and start playing with her hair.

"I love you mummy." I smile.

"I love you too Mor." I kiss her cheek and sigh playing with her silky hair. I can feel Morgan get sleepy from the gesture I was doing, but soon we both awoke from the sounds of the window shattering.

All of the sudden men in black emerge from the windows causing the windows to shatter. Morgan releases a scream and I cover her protecting her with all my power.

"Stay back Morgan!" I scream while trying to fight the men, glass penetrating into my body. It was hard though, a pregnant lady shouldn't be doing this but I had to protect Morgan from these men, whoever these men are.

I was starting to get weak and the next thing you know Morgan and I arm being roughly carried into the backyard where they have men standing there. They guide the men carrying us to a huge sedan (yes a sedan NOT an SUV) and throw the both of us into the trunk. I tell myself to stay calm and I turn over to the other side o see a shaking Morgan.

"Mu-mu- mummy…" her voice trails as tears stream down her face.

"Shhh, it's okay Morgan I'm going to get us out of here, I promise." I grab her tiny hand and intertwine my pink with hers.

"I pinky promise."

Then somebody opens some kind of compartment that leads into the trunk and shoves a phone in our faces.

"I pinky promise Morgan." I murmur quietly before the both of us could talk.

**Chapter 15:**

**Zach's P.O.V:**

I grab my items and check out then walk over to the car putting the trolley to the side. I step in and turn on the engine but before I could even back out my phone goes off. I pick it up and answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hello Mr. Goode I suggest if you want your precious little family back you pay close attention." The voice explained.

"Who is this?" I demanded.

"Now, now Mr. Goode be patient, why don't you have a little talk with your wife and kid." I could hear the phone being past then I heard a precious familiar voice.

"Z-zach?" Cammie's voice rang through the phone.

"Pa-pa-papa?" Morgan questioned, her voice sounded like she was really scared.

"Cammie? Morgan?" I ask.

"Daddy come quick! I'm- I'm weally scarwed." Her voice chocks. I press the phone closer to my ear waiting for further instructions.

**A/N: Sorry not good at those kinds of scenes but hey, SURPRISE! I'm like this sneaky ninja! Haha sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes! Review?**


End file.
